


Coming Home

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd give him a home; give him a name to be proud of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Coming Home

Rating: G

Pairing (if any, or gen): None

Summary: She'd give him a home; give him a name to be proud of...

Word Count: 400

Warnings: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

For the prompt _Home_ from [](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fourbrothers100**](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/)

xx

Evelyn stood back and observed the sleeping boy on the bed, his too long hair tumbling messily over his forehead, his mouth a tight frown as he slept. She rested her head to one hand, the boy's duffel bag close to her foot. Her eyes wandered over his ripped and torn clothing, the ground in dirt and patches of dark red, dried blood she thought absently, staining the faded cloth.

He gripped the pillow, his forehead furrowed as he dreamt, of what she wasn't sure, though she doubted it was anything good. Evelyn rested a warm hand to the boy's cheek, her thumb running over his cheekbone. He sighed in his sleep, moving into the gentle touch.

He was a rough one, she decided. She'd been warned that his file was extensive, that he was unmanageable and a danger to have around the other children. Even the man handling his case had taken Evelyn aside and strongly urged her to take one of the others, that this boy was too much, too difficult and too old to reform. She smiled sadly, smoothing the tangled strands of hair back from his forehead.

He'd ignored her, a sullen pout on his lips the whole ride home from the child services building. He'd grudgingly surrendered his lighters to her, looking at her with such contempt, such anger in his eyes. Evelyn could feel the fury emanating from inside him, the scornful look in his eyes when she'd explained the house rules to him.

And now...now he lay sleeping on the bed, still fully dressed, the anger on his face relaxing as she continued to smooth his hair back. This young boy, for he was no older than fourteen, this child who had a case file several inches thick and a juvenile record that had surprised even her, this child who desperately needed love, she hurt for him, for everything he'd endured. She hummed under her breath, pleased to see the tension ease from his face, to see him slip into a relaxed sleep.

She'd give him a home; give him a name to be proud of, a name that she herself was proud of. She'd show him that he could be more than the rest expected, that he was worthy of being loved.

Evelyn bent her head and pressed a loving kiss to the boy's forehead, whispering, "Welcome home, Bobby," in his ear.

xx


End file.
